To Love-Ru: Another Road
by Guigo2000
Summary: What if something in the past happened to Rito and he is not the same since then. Which course this is history is gonna take with that.
1. beginning of the road

Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction to Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are. Please support the official release.

**To love-ru: another road**

_Sometimes life is not the way we want and sometimes we don't have the force to keep going. For that we can always count on friend to helps to get up and keep moving forward._

Chapter 1

The sign of the end of class rang; everyone went to the door or went after a friend of the class or after the teacher to ask something. But one sat looking through the window, two girls noticed and talked to another:

- What's wrong with that boy? Never talk with anyone.

- I don't know, I'm in his class since years last and he was like this. Strange boy.

-No kidding... Have you saw the new episode ...

-Ah I saw ...

Meanwhile the boy stops looking through the window, grabs his stuff and leaves.

Later that day the kid comes home and shouts:

-Mikan, I'm home!

- Oh my. -Said the sister. -I thought you had training today, Rito.

- I had but it ended earlier today. -Said the orange haired boy. -I'll take a shower.

-Ok.

Rito was in the tub wondering what the girls have spoken. They didn't understand? How could they understand? They did not know what had happened to him ... But at the same time they were right. He changed after that day. He looked up, sighed.

Suddenly something begins to shine in the tub and he realizes too that is increasingly shining. Thinking it will blow something he tries to protect itself by making an X with his arms in front of face and closes his eyes. The teenager opens one eye and finds a girl with long pink hair with eyes the color of jade, with a tail and completely naked in front of him and she cries:

-Teleportation success.

**Note: So here is it my first chapter ever. For those who don't know English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is any grammatical error if anyone wants to be my diagrammer be my pleasure. Please write a review so I can know what you thought about the story.**


	2. The best decision

Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction to Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2

_It's funny how some inconvenient meetings can simple change our lives forever…_

After all the confusion with the Rito almost fainting at the sight of the alien and giving a yell, Mikan going to see what was the problem, having a shock to see his brother and one girl completely naked on the bathroom and he trying to explain what really happened.

After all that, the three were in the living room. Then the alien girl, who was wearing some clothes of Rito to cover, presented herself cheerfully:

- I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, from the planet Deviluke.

- This means that you are an alien? - Asked the boy.

- Yeah, for earthlings guys I think so. Look. –Said the Devilluke girl showing her tail. -I guess you guys do not have one?

- But why are you here in our home? - He asked the brown-haired girl.

- Oh it's because I used my pyon-pyon warp-kun that I created. -Said Lala showing bracelet with what looked like a gray rabbit on it. -I can't specify the destination but this makes it possible for each living being to warp.

-But if you are from another planet why did come to Earth? - Asked the 15 year old boy.

- Well I'm Princess Empire Devilluke, my father owns the largest empire in the universe. Since I am princess, my father forced me to see many candidates to be my husband. But I don't like any of them they are selfish, old, boring and only seek for the throne. I was tired of it, I could not stand it. So I decided to run away when I got here I noticed that some men who worked for my father were following me up to here. After parking my ship I used my warp to escape from them. And now I'm here.

- Wow, what a history. - Said Mikan. -And now what will you do now that you fled?

-Well, now I ... To tell the truth I don't know. I had not thought about what I wanted to do after I have fled. I wanted so much to get out of it and have some peace...

Rito thought:

- Poor girl. Having to be subjected to this kind of life but if she is actually being pursued by the men of her father that put us at risk and Mikan and I can get hurt if we help her. On the other hand she needs our help. I made a promise. My promise worth more than the safety of me and my sister?

After a few minutes thinking Rito decided:

-Lala, you can stay here as long as necessary until you decide what you wanna do. We have a guest room you can stay there as long as you need.

-Wow ...-said the alien surprised. She did not expect this, a complete stranger offering help without even knowing her then she remembered something. - I still don't know the name of you.

-Mine is Yuuki Mikan. - Said the younger girl.

-Mine is Yuuki Rito. - Said the boy. - I'll take the things for your room.

Oh ok Thanks. - Lala said content. -Hey, let's take a bath together Mikan? I love showering with someone, is a lot more fun.

Mikan nodded and the two were showering while Rito was tidying the room.

Meanwhile two men in suits, sunglasses and tail who were inside of a spaceship spoke to one another:

-Sigh ... I do not believe she escaped. Zastin will be furious with us.

- No matter we will find her soon, besides we have something that is of her concern.-said one of the men looking at the robot created by Lala in the cage. The little robot looks for them and said quietly:

- Lala-sama, I hope you are ok...

**NOTE: So here is folks I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Again if you found any grammatical mistake let me know so I can correct the error.**

**So for those who are interesting I just finish writing the chapter 8 but I still haven't translated for English you will have to wait a little while.**

**Please review and let me know what you think about the story.**


	3. Kazuhira Hitoshi

Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3

_Sometimes not everything is what we expect sometimes peoples just surprise us._

The next day (Saturday) in the morning Rito had woken up and went to his training. Rito was practiced boxing on Thursday and Friday a little after school and Saturday morning. He left the other days off to help his father, who was a designer of manga, but mainly to make company to his sister who was home alone doing housework, he often helped her.

Upon arrival at the academy he went to greet his coach:

- Ohaio, Hitoshi-Sensei.

- Ohaio, Yuuki-san. -Said the coach.

Kazuhira Hitoshi was the coach of Rito, he was 21 a guy average height, messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Rito was stretching when suddenly he hears a joyfully shout calling your name:

-Riiiiiiiiito.

-Lala!? - Said our protagonist scared. - What are you doing here?

- Hahahaha I woke up and saw that you were not there so asked Mikan to where were you.

Then all the boys who were there noticed that there was a beautiful girl and went after her:

- Hi, what's your name?

- What do you like?

- Do you have a boyfriend?

More and more boys were going up to her and Rito was being loaded by guys for being in the way.

- Enough. - Came a cry quite strong coming from the back of the gym. - You, maggots, came here to train so if you have the energy to go and talk with this girl then you can go and do 30 laps around the gym.

All boys stopped in the same time. Rito, with the strength that the boys were doing he was eventually sent flying with the sudden stop ... He ended up falling on top of Lala with his face in the middle of her breasts. Many began to whisper to each other how lucky he was.

- Aaaaaaah forgiveness Lala I didn't do purposely. It was an accident.-Rito said with the red face without knowing what to say.

- Enough of this and begin to run now.-Shouted one more time the guy who was on the back of gym.

That person who gave the cry was the boss who owned the gym and trained most of the guys including Kazuhira.

Kaz, who saw the whole scene from the beginning, started thinking. By the end of the workout, Kaz called Rito into the corner for a chat:

Rito-san what's the deal with you and this girl?

-Well ... -Knowing that he could rely on your Sensei he decided to tell the truth. -She is an alien princess who fled form her planet because she couldn't stand anymore to have to meet with selfish suitors. She unwittingly ended up at our house and she is living in our house until she decides what she wants to do.

-Hum...

- What do you think Sensei?

-I think ... – Making a pause the young man continued. - is a very crazy story that your girlfriend has.

But she does not ...

Kaz put his hand in the mouth of Rito:

- If you speak loudly that she is not your girlfriend we going to have a situation worse than the beginning of the workout.

Kaz took his hand and said:

-I have one more question.

-What is Sensei?

- She does not have by any chance an older sister to introduce me?

- Sensei!

-Ritoooo. -Said a girl with long pink hair catching the attention of the boy. - Can I punch you in great deal of sand?

- Let me see.

Rito looked at Kaz who nodded slowly motioning so.

- Okay but be careful to not to hurt your hand.

-Yeah, Thanks. - Said the smiling space invader.

Lala prepared to give a punch meanwhile everyone on the gym stopped to watch what was going to happen. All believed that the sandbag wouldn't even move but ...

THUMP

The sandbag was eventually sent to the other side of the gym and shattering at the wall and destroying the bag, all were faced with astonishment.

- Hahahahahaha that was fun can I try again?

Kaz came close to Rito and said:

- My God, what strength your girlfriend has ...

Rito who had his mouth open just gave a big sigh.

**Note: Finally, It was a little bit tougher to translate this chapter I hope is everything alright and that everyone understand the story. In this chapter is the first character that I developed. And no he won't become a gary stu character that ends with all the girls… I hope so. Please write a review so I can know what are you thinking about the story.**

**Until the next time… or not.**


	4. Unwanted guests

Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction to Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are. Please support the official release.

Chapter 4

_Sometimes we need guts to do what is right even if we don't have strength we should always pursued what is right._

Lala and Rito were leaving the gym when Lala said:

- That was fun.

Rito thought the events after the punch Lala. The punch of Lala broke the sandbag and all were amazed. Luckily at back of the gym there was an extra sandbag, what wasn't so lucky was to hear the scolding from the Boss. He made Kaz and Rito promise that Lala never would lean against anything at gym again. Sensei thought what a pity since with that strength Lala could be a champion in any category.

Lala then broke the silence and asked:

- Well now what do we do?

- First let's go back home for lunch then we have the afternoon free. - Answered the boy.

-Then we can do something fun in the afternoon.

- Well.. Lala have you thought what are you going to do from now on?

- I was having some ideas...

Then the two heard a scream from above calling a name:

-LALAAAAAA-sama.

- Peke is you! -Said Lala happy and jumped on top of the little robot giving him a hug.

- Peke, are you okay?

- Hai, I managed to escape from their ship this morning and I've been looking for you ever since.

-Glad u managed to escape safely.

-Woah. Who is this guy? -Asked the boy with orange hair.

- Oh I forgot to introduce you guys. Rito this is Peke a robot for all-purpose of clothing that I created. Peke this's Rito, the boy that I met after the Teleportation.

For those who do not know the appearance of Peke he is a robot 20 cm with a head about the size of the body, his eyes seem a spiral, has black wings and wears clothes like a white suit.

-Nice to meet you Rito-san.

-Nice to meet you ...

Rito could not finish the sentence because the men in suits appeared from nowhere:

- Finally, I thought was a good idea to let the little robot escape.

Lala looks with a serious look for Peke and said:

- Peke didn't I tell you to be careful about not to be followed?

- … Sorry Lala-sama.

One man takes her hand tight and says:

- Now we'll take you back Deviluke and you're going to come to terms with your father.

- No, I will not. - Responds Lala trying to take her hand.

- You have no choice. Come on. -Said the man who tried to bring Lala.

Suddenly something hit the face of the man who was holding the hand of Lala and knocked him out. Rito was the one who punched the guy.

The other man who saw the whole scene a smile slightly and says:

-You got guts kid ... Now out of the way.

- No, leave her alone and get out of here.

-Hmph ... Do you even know who you're dealing with.

-I know. You want to take her back to her planet because she is princess of there. And I also know that if you're the same kind of Lala then you are much stronger than me. I have no chance against you but ... -The boy looked back and saw Lala with the hand holding the hand that was held. - I cannot stand still while I see you guys trying to force her to do something she doesn't want!

-Rito...-whispers alien girl.

- You kid have courage. - Said the one who had been knocked out and now was getting up. - But now the joke is over you will pay.

- I've had enough! I want to stay here. I do not care what my father thinks- said Lala grabbing her cell phone and pressing a button on the phone.

A strong light exits the cellphone then one of men spoke:

Oh no, one of Lala's inventions.

Appeared in the shape of a robot octopus with a mouth called Gogo Vacuum-kun and began vacuuming everything that was ahead including the two men in suits.

- Wow a super vacuum. Amazing and... -Said boy noticing a thing. -And is getting stronger aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Rito ended up being pulled by Gogo and says:

- Lala, a little help here.

-Hum ... How do I turn it off this thing. - Lala asked herself while holding Peke and soon after she ended up being pulled too. – Hahahahahaha this is fun.

When Rito reached the mouth of the octopus he ended up clogging the mouth of Gogo and Gogo started to shine more and more and then he exploded. Rito was eventually sent flying twenty yards away. When he was trying to get up after he gets on the floor, something fell on top of him.

- AAAAAAAAA and what now? What have I done to deserve this?

- Hahahahahaha that was fun. - Lala said after falling on top of him. - I'm sorry Rito! I made that a long time ago, so I've forgotten how to stop it.

Rite closed his eyes and thought:

- Where did I get myself into? What will I do with this girl?

**Note: So here is chapter 4. I can't believe that I am still continuing this story normally I would stop right after the first chapter. And I am also happy because there are over 500 views in this story. Little bit sad because there is only one review.**

**This part you already should know: If there is anything that you didn't understand in this story please let me know so I can correct.**

**Until next time and I hope I can still deliver 1 chapter at week. **


	5. things start to get complicated

Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction to Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are but I finnaly discovered that is written by Saki Hasemi and illustrated by Kentaro Yabuki. Please support the official release.

Chapter 5

_It's interesting what some lies can make. _

Rito and Lala come home and he yells:

-Mikan, we're home.

-How nice, the food is almost ready and ... - Mikan stopped talking when she saw Rito bruised and asked. -What happened to you?

- It's a long story. -Said the orange haired boy.

Well, we'll have plenty of time while we have lunch. -Spoke the sister.

Rito then told the whole story from when Lala appeared in the gyn. Mikan gave a laugh with some parts of the story. After the story, Lala wanted to know what they were going to do Rito said he would take a shower and then get some rest in his bed. Mikan said she would buy some stuff home and offered to show the city to Lala which she was very happy and agreed to go. Rito then remembered to ask:

- Lala, you said that the Peke was a robot costume how come?

- Ah, I'll show.

She took off her clothes which made Rito turn his face (red) and put his hands on her face and she said:

- You know what to do Peke.

- Hai. CHANGE MODE DRESS.

Peke became Lala's dress, a white dress with long sleeves, skirt, had a red tie and a hat on his head which was actually the head of Peke who turned into a hat. Peke asked if the size was comfortable which she replied yes. So Lala asked for them:

- Doesn't it look nice, guys?

-Yeah ... Sure ... - Replied the brothers. In fact the both of them were thinking it was kind of ridiculous that dress.

- Well now we can leave. - Said the Alien with a tail.

- So let's go. Bye bye, Rito. - Said the younger sister to the older brother.

- Bye Rito and thanks for defending me earlier. - Spoke the pink-haired girl with a smile.

- No problem. Hehehe. - Said the boy.

Soon after that the girls have left the house, the boy lowered his head and breathed tight.

Rito was in the shower and began to think how he ended up in this mess and what was going to happen from now on. He left the bathroom and found a surprise in his bed:

-Sakura, there you are! Taking a nap in my bed?

-Meooooow!

Sakura was Rito's pet cat. She was pink, similar to a sakura flower, with white belly. Rite put a t-shirt and one short box and took a nap beside Sakura.

Meanwhile Mikan and Lala were enjoying their ride (Lala was calling a lot of attention because of her dress.)

- Wow, this is so much different than Deviluke. It's got so many things around! How interesting! - Lala spoke enthusiastically.

- So… how does it look Deviluke? - Asked the 11 years old girl.

- Well… Deviluke doesn't have many cities; most of the planet is surrounded by forests and mountains.

- Interesting. - Said the girl Terran. -Lala, why don't we buy some earthlings clothes?

Why? - Asked the alien with green eyes.

- Well you want to take a look around town right? If you want to walk around the city without drawing too much attention it would be better to use normal clothes from Earth. - Said the brown-eyed girl.

- Got it. But we don't need buy. - Lala said.

-Huh?

- Peke can transform into any kind of outfit.

- Really? That's awesome!

- OK Peke you know what to do.

- Hai. - Said the little robot.

Peke begins to analyze a person's clothing. Then Peke spoke:

- Costume analysis complete FORM CHANGE !

Then Lala's clothing becomes a male white suit.

- No, that's not a good one. - Said Rito's sister.

After several attempts, she finally got an outfit that looked like a normal teenager.

- Now that's more liked. You are very beautiful with this set. - The brunette said with a smile

- Hihihihi Thank you. Now let's continue our tour. - Said Lala. Then she grabbed Mikan's arm and leading her.

Later in the tour of the city appeared a guy (with armor, gray hair, and a tail that somehow has a dog biting his leg) in front of them:

- Finally, I went through a lot of trouble to find you. I lost myself, I was arrested and a dog is biting me, but I managed. Lala-sama, let's go back to the planet Deviluke now.

- Zastin! - Shouted Lala

- Oh yeah, Lala escaped from her planet because she was tired of meeting candidates to marry. - Mikan thought. She also noticed they had just become the center of attention.

-Meh. - Lala showed her tongue. - I have a reason to stay here.

- A reason? - Asked the knight - What would it be?

Lala made pause and then replied:

- I'm going to marry a human and live on earth.

Mikan was flabbergasted:

Is she referring to Rito? - Thinks the girl

- After we defeated your subordinates he asked me to marry him.

- Hmm... - Zastin made a silent. - I see. So that's how it is. I was wondering it when I heard the report from my men. They said that an earthling tried to protect Lala-sama.

- Now that you know you can go back and tell my father to leave me alone. - Spoke Lala in a serious tone.

-No -Replied Zastin. – That's not how it works. I have received an order from your father, the king, to take you back. I cannot simply accept this suspect marriage between Lala-sama and an Earthling.

- So what can we do? - Questioned the alien jade eyes.

- Where is this man? - Questioned the knight.

- At his home. Why?

Zastin smiled and left. Lala watched Zastin leaving.

Mikan nudged Lala's shoulder to get her attention and asked her:

- Well, Lala is this true? My brother actually proposed to marry you?

- No. - said Lala calmly. - I used this as an excuse for me to not have to go back.

- But Lala-sama. - Peke said. - And now? What do you think Zastin-sama will do about this wedding?

- Well if I know him well he probably ... Oh no!

- What's wrong Lala? - Mikan asked scared.

-I think I know why he asked where's Rito and what he intends to do. - Answered half hectic Lala.

- What? - Asked the girl with brown hair.

- No time to explain. Come on.

Lala takes Mikan's arm and ran off taking her on a super speed.

The only thing that Mikan could do was cry out while being pulled by Lala:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Lala slow down!

**OK Guys! So we're almost getting in the part that will change and will be completely different than the original one but what could it be? Don't miss the next chapter!**

**Also after a review that I received in my email I made decision. I need beta-readers so I can make less grammars errors. If anyone who speaks English and Portuguese and wants to help me I would be glad to make my beta-reader.**

**Well that's it please review the story tell me that are you thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Oh and if there's anything you didn't understand in the story please let me now so I can correct.**

**Until the next Time. **


	6. Guardian

Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction to Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners If I owned I probably wouldn't be writing in this site rather planning the next volume of Darkness. Please support the official release

Chapter 6

_Some people are born to be king and others to protect people._

Rito was asleep when he opened his eyes and saw a guy in armor ready to deliver a blow with his sword:

- Prepare yourself boy. - Said Zastin. After that he attacked the kid with a vertical cut.

- Aaaaaaah. - Cried Rito, jumping out of bed and managing to dodge the attack. - What are you doing man?

- Very good earthling, you managed to dodge my attack. Now get ready to fight me. -Said the best swordsman Deviluke.

- Well, I cannot fight you. First you are armed and I do not. - Answered the boy still trying to understand the situation.

- It's true. It is better if we have a fair fight. - Agreed Zastin sticking his sword on the bedroom floor. - Now let's fight!

- Even so I won't fight you. - Affirmed the boy also thinking that sword just made a hole in the floor of his room.

- Why not Earthman? - Questioned the swordsman

-Well, I don't lift my fists for my own causes even if is for my own well being.

- Well, actually you are fighting to defend your engagement with Lala-sama.

- What? - Questioned Rito with jaws dropped.

- Now, defend yourself or you ... - Zastin was interrupted by the cat that jumped toward his face, gave a meow loudly and began to attack the knight's face.

- Oh yeah. No one should interrupt her sleep or she begins to scratch the face of the person. - Thought the kid still confused.

Zastin falls to the ground because of the attack of Sakura, Rito think an idea to try to understand what is going on. He run, grabs Zastin's sword (which he realizes is not as heavy as it looks like) and points the sword at the neck of the fallen knight:

- Using your pet to attack and using your conversation to disarm me, really impressive. - Commented the Devilukian.

- Look. What business is this of marriage between me and Lala? – The earthling asked in a serious tone.

-What are you talking about? You have proposed to Lala-sama in marriage.

Rito was flabbergasted then he took away the sword near the neck of the fallen knight and spoke:

- I made no propose I don't even know if I like her. She probably invented this wedding business because she didn't want to come back.

The knight raised a hand and put on his chin and speaks with a serious face:

- Lala-sama...

- But wait I think I know why she did it. - Rite said putting his hand in front of Zastin. - Whether or not the successor to the throne she doesn't want her life to be controlled and she does not want to get to know potential candidates who are only selfish. CAN'T A PERSON LIVE A NORMAL LIFE? A marriage is not possible if she doesn't really love the person. So give her freedom for her to find love.

- This human ... - Thought Zastin.

- Rito ... -Said Lala.

- Heh? – Spoke Rito as he looked at the door and saw Mikan and Lala.

- Well, I guess I'm already going down to prepare food and leave you alone ... Try not to kill each other. - Mikan said before descending the stairs and going to the kitchen.

- Lala how long you are there? - Rito questioned.

- Long enough. - Responded Lala. - Zastin how did you know this was their house?

- My subordinates, after being defeated, tried to find you they discovered you were living here but wasn't home so I personally went after you where I got lost and attacked by a dog.

She walked into the room and declared:

- You may do not like me but you understand my feelings. I really want to live my own life. There are a lot of things I still want to do and I want to decide on my future husband on my own, too.

She looked at the knight and asked:

- Zastin it's there any chance I live here a little longer?

He closed his eyes and thought a bit then responded:

-There is only one way without being by marriage. This man, who seems to understand the feelings of Lala-sama, have to put a hand on your shoulder and another on his chest promising to be your guardian until you finds a husband.

Rito thinks about the proposal:

- If I accept she can live her life but then I have to take care of her until she gets married. I do not think I will do well in this but...

He puts his hand on her shoulder and the other on his chest thinking:

- I promised I would help people whenever the opportunity arose.

-I promise I'll be the Guardian of Lala until she finds a husband. - He says aloud.

- Very well. - Says Zastin with the ritual completed. - You are now the guardian of Lala-sama's heart. If anything happens to her your planet will be destroyed.

This Rito was not expecting. He got a face of astonishment to hear the pronouncement. Zastin continued as he walked out of the room:

- I do not know if the countless candidates will agree with it but I will report to the king myself that we can trust Lala-sama to you, who can trully understands the feelings of Lala-sama.

- Thanks Rito. - She spoke as she jumped on him giving a big hug.

- Lala, don't hold me so suddenly. -Said the half-embarrassed boy with red cheeks.

- Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I have married him. - Thought Lala while embracing the boy.

- La Lala ... why your clothes are disappearing? - He asked even more red. She notes that are really disappearing.

- I'm sorry Lala-sama. – Said Peke - It seems that my energy is running out. I think all the continuous form change earlier burdened me more than expected. In about two minutes I will not be able to keep the costume shape.

That means ... - The boy said but could not finish the sentence. - Quickly. Where those clothes you were wearing before, Lala?

- They should be there in the living room. - Responds to Alien with fewer clothes.

- So let's get it before it's too late.

They descend the stairs but Lala tripped and fell on top of Rito. They started rolling down the stairs and ended with Lala falling on top of Rito with her breasts on top of his head.

Mikan heard the noise of the fall and went to see what happened:

- Rito, what's that noise? - You guys are...

She stopped talking when he saw the situation of the two:

- Sorry I won't interrupt you two.

-Sorry, Rito. Hihihi. - Lala said now completely naked.

He with his face on the ground thought:

- She just left my world upside down...

'Rite falls into even greater abyss of suffering but his days are just beginning.'

**Well that's it folks. Rito is not married with Lala What kind of trouble he will get now that he is her guardian? Find out in the next chapters of Another Road.**

Well that's it please review the story tell me that are you thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Oh and if there's anything you didn't understand in the story please let me now so I can correct.

One more thing I will have a little trip so I don't know if will be able to update this story while I'm gone. But the good news I will be planning the next chapthers while I'm gone.

Until the next Time.


	7. unpleasant surprise

Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are but I want to meet them. Please support the official release.

Chapter 7

_When things are bad always remember they could be worse. So you better always be positive._

Monday morning

Rito was in class and began to yawn. Rito was tired because of yesterday. There was a reason, his father had asked for help to finish some drawings, so he and Lala (who insisted on going to meet the father of Mikan and Rito) went to the apartment of work of the famous manga writer. Rito's father had to finish all the drawings before midnight and despite he could draw very fast the other designers could not say the same. Saibai was very happy to meet Lala and didn't care one bit that she was an alien which Rito thought weird that his family was so natural about by having an Alien in your home.

Everyone was working hard (Even Lala was helping by serving drinks), but even so they would not finish in time then Lala used his skills to create machines and used the all Mighty tool (it was a stick with a medallion on the end that could be transformed into any tool) to create various devices which were connected in the arms of designers. They made all the other designers to draw pretty fast. Rito had one foot behind because of the invention but to see that everything was going well he agreed it was a good idea to have brought her.

But in the next day he learned through his sister, that all assistants have quit because the devices have left them completely exhausted ... Ultimately, he concluded Lala's invention didn't do any good after all.

We return to the present. Rito tried to pay attention in class, but he kept thinking that he had become a guardian of an intergalactic princess and had to protect it in order to save the planet:

- And now? What will I do? Being a guardian of an alien, that so far has only brought problem, does not seem a good idea. Well, at least here in school I do not have to care about her. Oh no, and what if she is attacked while I'm in school? Her father will destroy the planet and will be my entire fault.

He stood up suddenly and gave a cry which eventually called the attention of everyone in the class. He sat immediately after realizing what he had done.

The bell rang of the break. Rito, as usual, was on the roof to be alone. He thought maybe he was exaggerating after all she was much stronger than anyone in this world, but still his sister and his parents could be targets for being relatives... His life changed completely with the appearance of her.

Suddenly, Rito sees something flying approaching him, he puts his hand in the forehead to try to see better but managed discover by what he heard:

- Riiiiiiito.

- Lala?! -Spoke the unfortunate boy with a face of astonishment at seeing the Princess of Deviluke flying toward him.

She throws herself toward him and giving him a hug. Rito ends up on the floor and she on top of him.

- Lala How you could fly? -Question the boy lying on the ground.

- Oh, with Peke. He can also make wings for me to fly. – Said the girl that a few seconds ago had wings on his hat. - I have good news: Zastin and his subordinates are the new designers of your father.

- What? - Said the surprised orange haired boy. - But they know how to draw?

- No - replied calmly. - Your father will teach them. As they are devilukeans they should draw very fast when they learn.

- Well this may be good news after all. - Rito thought.

-Lala ... Would you get off me? - Asked the boy with red cheek.

- Hihihi, you're cute when you turn red.

She got off him and since she was in school she asked the boy if he could show the school for her which he saw no problem.

Our hapless character began to show the school for the princess. All students noticed the girl, not only because of the strange clothes (she was with that white dress), but because she was very beautiful and had a body that would make any woman jealous. Then one of the boys asked:

- Hey, Rito right? Who is she? What is your relationship with her?

- Well, I'm ... - The boy tried to find a good answer without telling everyone she was an alien.

- He is the guardian of my heart. - Lala said pointing to Rito.

All were amazed and the orange-haired boy, who had been with the face of astonishment at her sentence, tried to explain:

- You don't understand what she meant by that is that...

Then all the boys appeared to have red eyes and a black aura coming out of them one of them said:

- How this strange boy has a girl so pretty?

Another said:

- Strictly speaking, we know we don't have the right to say anything about you two.

Another trailed from previous:

- But for some reason, we are still really pissed off. By the way, Yuuki, you should let me punch you! It won't hurt at all!

- Wait you will understand after I explain. - Tried to reason our protagonist.

But there was no time, the boys jumped on top of him and began the attack on the poor character.

Lala who did not understand anything said:

- Wow Rito, I did not know you were so popular.

Luckily for him the bell rang which stopped the attack. When everyone left just left our hero lying on the floor full of scratches and bruises.

Lala came close nudged the boy's head and said:

- Rito, I think you better go back to class.

- The ground is my only friend ... - was all that our main character could think while he cried by his misfortune.

**Note: Hey Guys I'm back from the dead. It was a very nice trip but now back to the real world. I'm still trying managing a beta reader for this history if anyone has someone to suggest. W****ell that's it please review the story tell me that are you thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Oh and if there's anything you didn't understand in the story please let me now so I can correct.**

**In the next time I will explain how does it work this Guardian thing.**

**Until the next time!**


	8. Explanation And Surprise

_Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are but I am fan of them. Please support the official release._

Chapter 8

_If There is something that people are capable to do surprise them by showing their personalities._

The rest of the school day was quieter. Rito returned to class and watched the class normally. Many boys were still with death glares on him. Not that he cared. When class ended Rito went home with no problem, after all Lala was not even there anymore.

When he arrived at home he saw in the living room Lala, playing video games, and Mikan serving tea to Zastin.

- Glad you came, guardian. - Said the knight Deviluke. - I need to talk to you in private.

- Me? - He asked the guardian.

- Yes, It's about your duty as Guardian. - Answered Zastin.

They went into the hall and armored man began to speak:

- I came here to talk about your responsibilities as guardian of the heart. Now that you are the guardian, Lala-sama can no longer simply decided who she will marry.

- No? - Commented the 15 year old boy.

- No, she needs to marry you approve the groom and you cannot choose anyone to marry her, she must love the candidate for the actual wedding. In other words you two have to approve the fiancé. Lala-sama now has to stay on the same planet as you. Now she can live here on earth, but you have to protect her. If anything happens to her, the agreement for you to be the guardian will end and we will blow up your planet.

- Glup ... - It was the answer of the Rito.

- And one last thing ... Few people know about this business that you both have to agree, I suggest that you keep as a secret. The others think that your only job is to protect her.

- Right. One more thing, you already told Lala?

- Yes ... And it would be better that you two have a talk. I would like to stay, but I really have to go and help your father with the manga.

- Ok, thanks for the explanation.

- No need to thank me, it's the least I can do for the guardian of Lala-sama. I will stay here on earth to protect her too.

That left Rito a little relieved. Now that the knight was gone, he was thinking of a way to talk with Lala. He thought it that the best way was calls her immediately and be direct:

- Lala, could you come here please?

- Sure. - Answered Lala leaving the control of the video game on the floor and going to our protagonist.

Made a strange silence when they were in the hallway then Rito breaks the silence:

- So ... Zastin told you about… you know?

- Yes... - Said the girl calmly.

- And what do you think? - Asked Rito.

-I think ... That's okay! - She said with a smile.

- What?! - Asked the boy surprised. – But this thing 'I approve the groom' you accept?

- Well, I think if you don´t like the person, it might not be the ideal person for me. - Said the princess in a tone more serious. - Rito, you let me stay in your house without knowing me, you protected me knowing you could get hurt and most importantly you understand my feelings. There isn't a best person that I trust this position than you.

This response left our protagonist speechless. He did not believe she would trust him so much. He made the decision to give the nod to the person who truly loved her, would treat her well and most important that she loved him.

In the living room, Mikan heard everything. She giggled for what Lala said.

- If you guys have already ended, can we dine? - Shouted Mikan, the only person who cooked in the house, which he headed for the kitchen.

- We're going right, Rito? - spoke Lala then she gave a wink to him.

- Yes, we will. - Said the boy, pretending he didn't saw the wink.

During dinner Lala made a statement:

- Rito, I have a surprise for you.

- A Surprise? What is? - Asked the boy curiously.

- Hehehe you'll know tomorrow.

Ending dinner, Rito went to his room to make his things and take care of Sakura, Mikan was setting things up in the kitchen and Lala was doing something in her room and then they all went to sleep.

Rito woke up and put his white shirt and green pants, the uniform of the school. He went down the stairs to take the breakfast made by her sister.

- Ohaio, Mikan. - Said Rito to see his sister in the kitchen.

- Ohaio, Rito. -Mikan said to his brother. - Just to warn you Lala came out a while ago.

- Really? - Asked the boy already serving. - You know why?

- She did not tell me. Maybe it's something about his surprise huh? - Said the brunette girl teasing her brother.

- I hope it's nothing that hurt me.

Mikan laughed with the phrase of the brother, but he was serious.

On the way to school, he tried not to think about what had happened to Lala.

When he got to school he heard some boys talking about someone:

- Hey you heard about the new girl?

- I heard that she has a phenomenal body.

- Yes, she is in class 1-A and has beautiful pink hair.

- Pink?! - Rito thought in despair.

Our protagonist run toward his classroom (for those who are unaware it is 1-A) and was thinking:

- No no no no. It cannot be her cannot be HER.

He opened the door and saw Lala on his classroom of surrounded by other students. She realized the boy was at the door and shouted:

- Rito, Did you like my surprise?

He lowered his head and thought:

So this was the surprise?

**So here is folks I hope everyone understood the responsibilities of been a Guardian of Heart. Now Lala is studying at Rito's school… how convenient nobody expected that she would end up at Rito classroom. Now what is gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Now the part everybody knows and everybody forgets: **please review the story tell me that are you thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Oh and if there's anything you didn't understand in the story please let me now so I can correct.


	9. Aliens Bunnies and School

_Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I don't know who they are but I am fan of them. Please support the official release. I'm really not in the moon to think something new in this disclaimer..._

Chapter 9

_**The happiness of a friend delights us. Enriches us. Does not take away anything. If the friendship suffers with it, because there isn't. **_

Rito could not believe what he was seeing. The girl who put his life upside down was now studying in the same school as him. Lala came close to the boy and said:

- Isn't this nice, Rito? Now we study in the same class!

- How did you take care of the transferring procedures? - Asked the boy in a cold sweat.

- When I was leaving school yesterday after I met you, I met a person who was called 'principal' he asked if I wanted to study here and I accepted. He even offered me a uniform. Isn't he nice?

Our interpreter hero slapped his own face. He knew that pervert principal only proposed to Lala study here because it is beautiful.

The teacher arrived and everyone sat in their seats, except Lala who walked right in front of the classroom.

- Okay class. Let me introduce your new classmate, maybe some of you should already know her, but let her be officially present in front of class. -Said the old teacher motioning for her to submit. She performed:

- I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke. But you can call me Lala. -Finishing with a smile that made all the boys of the class clapped their hands uncontrollably and whistled... Well almost all.

- Now, Lala choose a place to sit? - Said Professor.

- Sit next to me. - One of the boys said.

- No, sit next to me and I do all your homeworks. - Another boy said.

- Hey, she must sit next to me. - Said a boy convinced.

The boys made a racket trying to get Lala sit close to any of them.

- Don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me. - Thought our hero making a prayer that she did not sit next to him.

There! - Said our alien pointing to a desk in front of Rito.

He hit his head on the desk with her choice. She was happily walking to her place in the class. When she sat in her new place, she turned and spoke to the boy with his head on the desk:

- Now I'm sitting next to you, isn't this nice?

The other boys sent death glares towards the boy who was still busy with his head in the Desk. Some even made death sentences for Rito.

Rito asked her to come to the terrace for them to talk.

- Lala, what is your real reason to be here? - Asked the boy.

- Aaah, because it was going to be very boring to stay all the time at home alone. - Said the pink haired teen. - But don't worry I haven't told anyone that I'm alien.

- Good. – He spoke relieved. - And I think the best. It would cause a lot of trouble here at school if they knew. They don't know that there is life in space and I think it is best they don't know. Besides if they know that you are an alien princess it will attract many unpleasant people.

- I think Rito-san is right. -Said the hair brooch shaped like Peke's head.

- Hold on ... You are using Peke as uniform? Well it makes me relieved that you are not wearing the uniform that the Principal offered you. - Says the boy who had not yet realized the brooch.

- Why? - Lala asked curiously.

- Nothing really. - Tried the boxer dodge the answer. - Well, try not to draw so much attention Lala mainly that ends up involving me. Moreover, I can only wish you to have a good time in school.

-Hai! - Lala said content.

Lala behaved well until the gym class. The class was going to play football. Lala after receiving the ball she kicked (very strong) the ball towards goal but the ball hit Rito that end up he sending him away... But at least Lala made a beautiful goal from the midfield.

Meanwhile in the forest a little furthers away from the city a huge alien came out from his spaceship and said :

- Finally I'm on earth now I can accomplish my plan: I will become the most beautiful human being on this planet, win the heart of the princess and so I will become the new king of the universe hahahahahaha.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- Huh? - The Alien spoke to hear a strange sound. Soon after something hit him in the head and knocked out. What knocked him out was the head from our orange-haired boy thrown.

**And so our main character protected Lala from her first candidate who came to Earth.**

Later that day, Rito went back to school and at the school gate, He met Lala

Hi Rito ! Where have you been? After physical education class I have not seen you. - Lala spoke in a friendly tone.

- Is it because the kick you gave at the ball hit me and send me away! - Said the boy with a huge bump on his head.

- Oh sorry I have control my strength to look more human. Let's go together to home?

- I do not know Lala. I prefer to do these coming home alone. -Answered with a face more closed.

- Come Rito, I do not know you so well and you don't know me either. Let's enjoy so we can know better us. Please. - Spoke with a face to convince.

- In this, she is right. - Thought the boy putting his hand on his chin. -Maybe if I know her better I maybe end up in less trouble.

- Okay you convinced me Lala. - Said the orange haired teen. -I'll just get my stuff in the room.

- Yes. I'll go with you then. - Stated with joy.

As they walked toward the class Lala stated that she befriended with two girls called Mio and Risa. Rito wasn't very pleased after all they were the ones who told that he was a weirdo. She also stated that the first thing they did was to see the measures of her and said they were perfect. Rito pretended not to have heard that last part. He knew how the measurement were done.

They continued talking as they went home. Lala was talking in a happy tone and Rito… not so much. They pass in front of an arcade.

- One minute Rito. - Lala said running towards the arcade.

- What will you do? - Rito spoke. Thinking she was going to do something that would cause confusion. He ran after her and she did not slow the speed, it seemed she was looking for something in that arcade. Until she found: it was those machines that took a stuffed animal. She was staring at a rabbit that was in the middle of the machine. Rito finally managed to reach Lala and saw her looking at the rabbit.

- That day I went out and Mikan to know the city, we stopped here to have fun. I saw this bunny and we both tried to get him, but we failed ... Guess I'll have to content myself that I'll never have it ... - Said the Alien with a sad face.

-If you say so. Excuse me. - Said the boy with messy hair getting ready to play.

He made a serious look. And at the first attempt and he managed to catch.

- How did you? Mikan and I tried 5 times and you got on your first attempt. - She asked puzzled.

-That sort of thing I'm good. - Rito said handing the stuffed bunny in the hands of Lala. -

- Well, we better go.

He turned his back tried to walk but someone grabbed his shirt.

- Please don't go ... - Lala said looking at the floor with a voice more delicate and cheeks redder. Rito turned and was surprised by the statement.

Lala realizing what had spoken tried to fix:

- I mean ... Let's stay a little more since we're here, I bet you're good at other games.

The boy pulled himself together and said:

- We leave for another day Lala… I have to do a lot of things at home.

- OK if that's what you say ... - Princess spoke in a tone more sad looking at the ground.

The rest of the return to home was quiet not one of them spoke. Rito wondered at the scene that Lala did. And Lala hugged her new stuffed animal and thought what she had done.

When they arrived home, Rito opened the door but stopped.

- You know Lala? It's been a long time that I didn't come home talking to someone ... – He made pause. - It was enjoyable. Thank you.

- Rito! - Lala said grinning. She then jumps towards him giving a hug.

- Lala, do not hug me so suddenly, please. - Said the boy trying to pull his arms that held her.

**Note: Finally I thought I wouldn't be able translate this chapter but I did. Is there someone feeling love in the air? Well I don't…**

**Oh one more thing: Did someone read the last chapter of To love-ru darkness? Wow I hope the kiss happen but it's more naturally that It doesn't happen… **

Now the part everybody knows and everybody forgets: **please review the story tell me that are you thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Oh and if there's anything you didn't understand in the story please let me now so I can correct. And one more thing I started a poll that is on my profile if you're reading this please vote so I can know which character is the favorite so I can make more scenes of this character.**

**Until the next time… Or not. **


	10. Friends

_Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru, Motto love-ru and To love-ru darkness are owned by their respective owners which I forgot who they're and I'm not in the moon to search... Please support the official release._

Chapter 10

_girls they wanna have fun__  
__Oh girls just wanna have fun_

After 2 days

Rang the bell for the end of class and our hero was looking out the window when the pink haired alien comes to talk to him:

- Hi Rito, let's go home together?

- Not Today Lala. I have training. - Said the orange-haired boy referring to boxe training.

- Oh yes I forgot. So see you later.

- Bye. Replied the boy, that soon after turned toward the window

Lala went to the school gate, sweating a lot, because she was not used to the summer on earth. When she reached the gate something came from behind and grabbed the breasts of teenage alien.

- Gotcha, Lala. Hum... They are soft as ever. - Risa said as he grabbed his chest Lala.

- Stop, Risa, that tickles. - Lala spoke as she giggled.

- What are you doing, Lala-chi? - Asked her friend Risa, Mio

- I'm going home. - Answered cheerfully.

- For home? Already? No ma'am. You come with us. We'll enjoy the afternoon. - Made a counterargument the short blond hair, Risa.

- Cool, I'm in. - Spoke to the pink hair.

Risa wasted no time, she took Lala's arm and ran with it and Mio was right behind them.

They have a busy day starting with them going in clothes shops. They experienced a lot of clothes and bought some except Lala because She still had no money on earth. Zastin had promised that she would receive an allowance but he had not given her yet. Risa even offered to lend some money, but Lala said it was okay because she had the Peke and showed them the skills to analyze and copy clothes, they were astonished despite not understand how it worked.

Then they went to the cinema, saw a movie that had comedy story of 3 friends and always 1 beat the other when he did something wrong. They laughed a lot despite Lala not have understand some jokes.

Finally they ended up going to a cafeteria.

- That movie was fun. - Risa said.

- Yes, it was. I wish there had films where I came from. - Spoke Lala taking care not to mention she was an alien.

- Speaking of which you never mentioned why you came here. - Mio remembered looking at Lala.

- My father wanted me to do a lot of things I did not want to do so I ran away from there. - She tried to explain without trying to mention that she is from space and not have to lie.

- You run? - Asked Mio with frightened face.

- Oh my God. How brave you are Lala-chi. - Risa commented with a tone of joy. - I never had the courage to do this ... But why do you stick with a guy such as Yuuki Rito? I bet you can find a nicer guy to get along with. I mean he can be halfway cute, but he's kind of weirdo and he doesn't look he's good at taking care of girls, you know?

- That's not true. - Lala spoke in a louder tone. - He is the most dependable person in the universe. It was he who gave me a home when I had nowhere to go. He listened to what I had to say and believed me not even knowing me. I cannot think of anyone else better than Rito.

- Lala-sama ... You. .. - Peke thought.

Meanwhile back at the gym:

- Atchuuu. - Said Rito when he sneeze - Huh? I'm not with a cold then why I'm sneezing? Is anyone talking about me?

Meanwhile back at the plot:

- Wow I did not expect him to did this. - Mio spoke feeling kind of bad for thinking ill of him. - And where is your great protector, Lala-chi?

- He should be training. Although ... - Spoke to pink hair thinking time. - He must have finished already. I'll bring he here to get to know you better.

Lala grabs on her bag a little robot with his head shaped like a magnet. The little robot is standing then points his head causing attract something.

Meanwhile Rito was leaving the gym when something causes him to go running. He shouts:

- What is happening? I cannot control my body.

He goes running toward ... The cafeteria where were Lala and the other girls. He only stopped when he collided with the door of the cafeteria. The girls noticed by the noise it made by the bump.

- Amazing what you did Lala-chi. Even although don't understand, but the technology overseas is very advanced. - Mio spoke, the girl with black hair and glasses.

- And I'm not understanding anything since she came to this planet. - Rite thought while he was still with his face at the door.

- Rito, good that you came! - Lala said.

- Not that I had any choice. - Replied the boy who entered at the cafeteria. - Why am I here?

- It's because I used my little robot attractive.

- Well that answers part of my question. - Muttered the boy orange hair.

- Yuuki-kun, you came here because we wanted to meet you. - Risa spoke in a more serious tone. - I know this kind of boy that age taking advantage of poor Lala-chi and her body. Not even you love it.

Our character does not understand what she was saying then Risa began to lift her skirt. Rite realizing the intentions of the blonde girl started getting red and covered his eyes with his hands. He began to hear a loud laugh he then decided to see what was happening.

- Oh my! I have no idea you were a pure boy. - Said the blonde with a smile on his face. - Well first of all, I must apologize.

- Yeah, me too. - Said the girl with glasses.

Huh? - the boxer wasn't understanding.

- I had a bad concept yours. I thought you were a weirdo loose. - Risa spoke half embarrassed. -But after what Lala said about what you did for her. I regret what I have thought about you.

Rito was unsure what to say. Risa picked up her things and said:

- Come on, Mio let's leave them alone. Bye Lala.

- Come on, goodbye Lala. - Mio also said taking his things.

- Goodbye Girls, I'll see you tomorrow. - Lala spoke waving good-bye.

He convinced Lala to go home. It was also getting late and Mikan would be worried about their absence.

While they were going home, Rito started to look at Lala and thought:

- I don't know what she said to those girls, but whatever it is they no longer think badly of me. Perhaps she is not so bad...

- What is it Rito? - Asked the alien realizing he was staring at her.

- Nothing. - He replied trying to hide that he was looking at her.

Meanwhile, Mio and Risa were returning to their homes also.

- You know what Risa ... -Said Mio - I liked this guy, he is different from the other boys.

- He is ... - Risa agree. - And in my opinion these two make a cute couple. Hihihihi.

**Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter I always felt that friendship with Lala Risa and Mio is empty so I decided to make this chapter in the name of their friendship. I also maybe enter in a hiatus because I'm not having so much time to write the next chapters… Oh well I just promise that I will do my best to finish this history.**

**Until the next time… **


	11. Who should be the queen of the school?

_Disclaimer:__the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by_ _Saki Hasemi__, and __Kentaro Yabuk__i. Forgive if I am forgetting someone who owns anyone and I didn't mention. Please support the Official release. _

Chapter 11

_**Today is a good day to start new challenges.**_

_**Where you want to go?**_

_**Go high.**_

_**Dream high,**_

_**want the best of the best,**_

_**want good things to life.**_

_**such thoughts bring us**_

_**what we want.**_

_**Paulo Roberto Gaefke**_

2 weeks after

A fancy black car stopped in front of the school door. Two girls were ready to receive it. One had glasses and long black hair and the other had black hair with ponytail and a bamboo sword. In the car, was a beautiful girl with blond hair, both girls saluted her and said:

- Morning Saki- Sama.

- Good morning. - She replied.

She started walking toward the school as if parading around and everyone noticed her presence, one boy said to another:

- It's her!

- Another said:

- She is the school's number one ojou-sama. Tenjouin Saki-senpai!

The rich girl gave a low chuckle and said:

- It seems that everyone is already attracted by my beauty this morning.

Suddenly all attention turned to the other girl who was coming to school.

- Rito, come on or we will arrive late. - Cried the girl long hair looking back pink.

- I'm well on my pace, Lala. Don't worry. - Said the boy who planned to go to school all by himself.

Lala was first received at the school by her friends, Risa and Mio as they usually do ... Coming from behind and grabbing the breasts of the girl. Then all the boys and some girls huddled close to her or see her or greet her or to admire the beauty of the transfer student.

Saki, who lost all the attention, asked the girl with glasses:

- Aya, who is she?

- She is a transfer student named Lala. She often talked about among the lower-class students lately.

- It's seems like she's fairly popular. - Commented the blond one. - But still, I 'm still number 1. There is none that can overcome Tejouin Saki-sama.

Later Saki was walking down in one of the aisles when she realized that more forward was that popular girl talking to a boy with orange hair.

- Look, Rito, I created a new invention. - Said the long-haired alien.

- Oh no ... Prepare for trouble Rito. - He thought to himself.

- Voala! - Lala said taking from her backpack, a robot in the shape of a dog that fit in the palm with grumpy face - This is woof woof doggy-kun.

- And to you invented this dog because?

- It's because I 'm feeling we're being watched and Zastin was worried that something might happen. So I created this little dog that attacked anyone who looks suspicious.

- Hmm ... It does not seem very aggressive. - Said the guardian for the princess.

Soon after the sentence, the dog's eyes light up and hold a position to attack. Rito stepped back with face of astonishment and thought:

- Oh no, me and my mouth.

The woof jumped on top of Rito but he managed to deflect the attack and the dog woof ... Ended up falling on top of the popularity queen.

The dog began to bite and tear the clothes from the student 2A. Much of the shirt was completely destroyed. The robot only stopped when Rin used his bamboo sword and sent the robot away. Saki used his arms to try to cover and lessen the humiliation.

- You! - Saki said pointing to Lala. - You cannot be content with not being number 1 school? You have to try to humiliate me too?

- Huh? - Lala spoke without understanding what the blond girl said.

- You will pay for this humiliation! – Spoke the rich girl before walking away.

- Well... Again the invention of Lala puts us in trouble ... Although this time I have also Blame. - Rito thought as he watched the blonde girl leaving.

A little later, Saki, now with another uniform, made a request to Rin:

- Rin, I would like to know more about this Lala, please investigate her for a bit.

- Yes ma'am. - Said the coast guard making a bow.

- FUFU… You have got guts for trying to embarrassing me in school and thinking that can compete with me ... Okay Lala I'll show you who is really suited to be a queen. - Thought Saki ending with an evil laugh that could be heard by the entire school.

Later Rin came to inform their investigations Saki:

- The information I could get is that she is a transfer student thanks to our director and appears to be very strong and it seems that she is an inventor.

- So far there's nothing that we can use against her. - Saki spoke with his arms folded and legs crossed.

- Another thing I found very interesting. - Said the girl with the ponytail. - Take a look at this picture.

Saki looked and saw it was that boy who was with her.

- This kid is the Rito Yuuki 1A. - Rin said. - Apparently he is the guardian of the heart of Lala.

What? ? - He made a face of astonishment rich girl. - She has a guy that deals with all the responsibilities. This is annoying ... But it gave me an idea, by the end of day she will be humiliated and crying like a little bitch. Fufufufu... Just wait and see, Lala.

She ended with an evil laugh that made everyone in the class 2 –A look at her.

Bell rang for the end of class. Meanwhile in room 1 - A, Rito was admiring the window and Lala was talking to Mio and Risa.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened. Entered in class 3 girls, one with glasses one with a bamboo sword and a blond-haired.

- Miss Lala Satalin Deviluke. - Saki said pointing to Lala. - I challenge you to a challenge.

- It looks cool . I'm in. - Said the pink haired girl cheerfully.

- Huhuhuhu... In the end you will not think is so cool. - Thought the rich girl.

- I better get outta here before I get involved. - Rito thought as he tried to sneak out of class.

And you ! - Saki said pointing to the boy who tried to escape. - You will be the judge!

Our unfortunate character turned slowly to Saki. That's because he really did not want to get involved in that. He then asked:

- Why do I have to participate? I bet there's someone there who would like to be the judge.

In fact all the boys of the class wanted to be the judge and were angry that he had been chosen.

- Because I wanted to. - Said the girl defiantly.

Actually she chose him as the plan was to humiliate Lala in front of the school and the judge who would give victory to her would be the guardian of Lala. That way Lala would never put her face at the school again.

They went to the track for the first challenge.

- First challenge of three is a race. - Rin said to all who were looking for the challenge and Lala who still didn't know what the challenges were. - Both are going run on the track. The first one to come around first wins. The whistle of the referee starts the racing.

- Cool! I love races. - Spoke Lala happy.

- Seriously. What am I doing here? - Thought the judge.

The girls were already in position to race when the judge Rito said:

- Both are ready? Prepare ... Piiiiiii!

The race began; Saki ran as fast as she could but Lala ran at super speed and ended up winning the race while Saki was not even in the middle of the track.

- Cool won! - Said the alien super strong. – Did you saw it, Rito?

- Damn I knew she was good in physical education, but I thought I could win it ... But no matter I'll win the next for sure. - Thought the blonde angry because she lost.

- Second challenge. - Announced Rin for fans and competitors. - Each one will have to make a dish to the judge. The best dish judged by the referee wins!

All the boys became even angrier at our unlucky hero. But Rito was more interested in the structure that had assembled. Before there was nothing, five minutes later, after a call from Saki, two outdoor kitchens with all the necessary equipment for a kitchen and all the ingredients known to man appeared.

- Huhuhu ... I'll make a meat Switzerland, after him prove that, he will not want no other food. - Saki thought.

- I'll make a traditional dish Deviluke. I hope he likes. - Lala thought.

The girls started cooking. The two were well serious as they were making their dish. After 30 minutes the dishes were ready. Saki was the first to introduce the dish:

- Here is my dish.

The dish was a meat that looked pretty good. Rito cut a piece and put it in his mouth. He made a face of disgust and said:

- It's very salty ...

- What? - The blonde spoke with a face of contradiction. - Let me try it!

She then tried and made a face of disgust as well.

- Damn, I put too much salt in the meat.

- Now it's my turn. - Said the king's daughter of Deviluke.

She presented a dish that could not be define what it was because skirt black smoke that prevented define exactly what it was.

- What the hell is this? - Asked the judge afraid of that dish.

- Ah is a typical dish of Deviluke the way we like it. Go ahead~! - Lala spoke giving the dish to Rito.

- Glup...

He then took a piece and ate it.

-How it is Rito? Is it delicious? – Asked the pink hair girl

He opened his mouth where black smoke came out and he fell to the ground.

The next moment he saw a golden ladder that looked like it had no end going up the sky. He almost climbed the stairs when he heard someone calling his name. And now he heard louder.

Suddenly he woke up and found himself back in the middle of the competition.

- Hey, are you okay? - Asked Rin. - You faited soon after you ate a piece of the dish of Lala.

- Please never make me eat something like that again. - thought our hero who was almost passed away.

He pulled himself together, drank three liters of water to not taste the food he ate and made a decision:

- Well. The winner is the dish of Saki as the least worst.

- Hahahahahah Did you see Lala? I won. – Said Saki not caring about that the judge said the least worst.

- What a pity that my dish was not good. Well next time I promise that I make the same dish but with ingredients Deviluke . - Spoke confident the loser of this challenge.

- Glup

- Third challenge . - Announced Aya . - A parade will happen between the two competitors. The best parade wins.

The crowd was very happy to learn that. And like the other challenge, after a few minutes was made a platform for the parade with a space of about 10 meters between the platform and the audience and the judge would be on the left side of the walkway to judge the parade . Rito was even more nervous now that depended fully of his decision. One false step and he could and end up dead either by Lala or Tenjouin or by the fans.

- It will start with Lala then Saki-Sama. - Announced Rin. - Will be 3 types of clothing that they will use: contemporary clothing, dresses and swimsuits.

Upon hearing that would have a parade of swimsuits the crowd went crazy, they could barely control themself.

- Parade is my specialty. There no way that she beats me. - Saki thought.

- Awesome, it reminds me when I did my parades to my mom when I was a kid. - Lala thought overjoyed after discovering that the last challenge would be a parade.

Then began the parade (as I do not know how to describe clothes neither parade, I'll have to skip this part without being able to tell many details. I can only say that in the contemporary clothes Saki took the best and in dress Lala was better).

Then came the final parade, the parade of swimsuits. The crowd became more agitated and more uncontrolled. Preparations for the final parade had ended.

- And now with you: Lala Satalin Deviluke. - Announced Aya .

Lala then appeared with her lush body and in a red bikini. This ignited. The crowd could no longer control himself and decided to invade the parade. Rite realizing the invasion, decided to act. He came close to Lala and said:

- Lala, We need get outta here!

- Rito But I didn't even started my parade and I bet they won't do anything bad. - Lala protested.

- Lala-sama ... I think Rito-san is right . - Peke said. - By my analysis, they lost all logical thinking.

- ... Ok then. - Agreed then Lala in a disappointed tone. – So, Peke, dress mode.

- Hai. - Said the faithful little robot turning from wetsuit to dress mode.

- Now, Rito give your hand. - Asked the girl in the dress.

- O-Okay. - Said Rito realizing that the boys were already very close.

Rito gave his hand and they went flying thanks to Peke's skills.

- Hey you cannot just go in the middle of the challenge. - Shouted Saki looking both leaving. (She was already ready for swimsuit parade).

The boys, now that the pink-haired girl was gone, turned their attention to the other girl in a bikini.

- Saki, I think we better get out of here too. - Spoke the body guard to the rich girl.

Saki seeing the situation of urchins agreed and the three ran, trying to escape from the pursuers. Only it was not the best idea of run in the city wearing a swimsuit, it only made more people started to chase her.

Meanwhile Rito and Lala was still flying over the city.

- Lala ... I think we are already saved. What do you think if we get back to the ground? - Said the boy who was not really enjoying the flight.

- No! Since I couldn't finish my parade let's enjoy a little more this flight between us. – Spoke the Alien in a cheerful tone before increasing the speed of flight.

- AAAAAAAAAA Lala at least slow down. - Complained the boy.

After half an hour of running the three pursuers finally managed escape from them.

- (Huf Huf Huf)... I think we managed escape. - Rin observed.

- That Lala (Huf Huf) she will pay (Huf huf) for this humiliation. Is all her fault but I'll get back at her sooner. - Concluded Saki still breathless.

Later a man walks through the city. Until he stops, bends down and picks up something from the floor. Was woof woof doggy-kun or at least what 's left of it . The stranger laughed and then said:

- Very interesting Lala very interesting. Pretty soon we will meet in person and you will not need to feel insecure.

**Something is coming dark is coming. Could it be more dark then Lala's dish? What will happen to our heroes next? Find out in the next chapters of TLR:AR.**

**Note: Well here is folks… I hope you enjoyed the first encounter of Saki and Lala. Man by far this is my longest chapter.**

**Sorry about some mistakes in the last chapter I was really REALLY lazy that day. Well you know this things happens…**

please review the story tell me that are you thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Oh and if there's anything you didn't understand in the story please let me now so I can correct. Write in the review if there is character that you wanna see or you don't wanna see. Let me know what you think.

Until the next week… Or not.


	12. Sleep

_Disclaimer:the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by_ _Saki Hasemi, and__Kentaro Yabuki. Forgive if I am forgetting someone who owns anyone of them and I didn't mention. Please support the Official release._

Chapter 12

'_**Sleep **__is a naturally recurring state characterized by reduced or absent__consciousness__, relatively suspended sensory activity, and inactivity of nearly all__voluntary muscles__.'_

On a Friday Morning, Mikan was finishing of preparing the breakfast. She knew she had a responsibility to make a tasty breakfast for her brother and companion and friend alien. She was responsible for almost leave the house in order since his parents were almost never home. She was the one who clean the house, prepare the food, clean the clothes and among other things. If she leaves the things to his brother do, the house would be a mess. As time pass she began to enjoy being in charge of the house and take care of her brother.

His brother then finally descended the stairs to make breakfast.

- Ohaio Mikan. - Welcomed the girl's brother.

- Ohaio Rito... Wow, what happened to you? - Mikan spoke noting that her brother was with a horrible face and dark circles.

- I haven't had a good night's sleep; I ended up having a horrible nightmare.

- Really? Well, may I ask what you dreamed? - Asked the brown-haired girl.

- Well I dreamed that...

- Hello all who live in this house! - Shouted the alien that appeared on the scene, interrupting the speech of Rito. - The day is beautiful and looks like it will be a great day.

- And on the other hand, looks like someone slept too well. - Mikan thought to see how Lala was happy.

- Aaaah what a great night's sleep, I had a dream that I was rescued by a prince and was very entertaining. – Continuous the princess cheerfully.

- Lala ... Could decrease the tone of your voice? - Asked the boy in a bad mood.

- Huh? What is it Rito? - She asked noticing that the boy was not in a good mood.

- Nothing. I just haven't had a good night's sleep. – Said the boy trying not to fight with anyone because of his lack of sleep.

- Well, I hope your next night's sleep has a dream as good as mine. - Said a cheerful girl.

- Since I have a good night's sleep, I would not care much for what I dream. - Commented Rito.

- You better eat soon or you'll be late! - Said the sister remembering that they still had class.

- Oh, yeah. - Said Lala and Rito along realizing that they had far less time to enjoy the breakfast.

They began to eat and after they completed the meal, they thanked Mikan by delicious meal:

- Thanks for the food!

Mikan was glad they liked. Soon the three have already left to go to school.

In school was a 'normal' day for the 2 teenagers, though Rito had a hard time staying awake while Lala spent the day happier than normal. He knew that if he sleep the teacher will yell at him and he would stay at detention and so losing boxing workout. For him the day passed slowly. But he didn't sleep in class and at the end of the class he went straight to the workout and he even didn't do his typical admiration at the window. The orange -haired boy went for his training and Lala had arranged with the girls spending the afternoon at the home of Risa.

Let's start with the afternoon Rito:

Rito came to the gym and went straight to the bathroom. There he washed his face to try to take the sleeping face and changed. He tried to train without apparent he was sleepy, the heating and the beginning of the workout was okay, Sensei did not notice, but when the sparing began Kaz realized that the boy was not with reflexes as sharp as it usually is.

- Time! - Ordered Kaz causing both fighters to stop. Kaz came close to the orange -haired boy and asked:

- What's the matter boy? You can normally escape these punches very easily.

- I have not had a good night's sleep ... Maybe that's why my reflexes are not good. - Told the boy who didn't want to lie to his coach.

- Hmm... It has something to do with Lala? - Sensei asked in a teasing tone to his pupil.

- No! - Spoke Rito knowing where Kazuhira wanted to get. – It was just a sleepless night nothing more.

- If that's what you say ... But if you are not better tomorrow is better not come. In your state you will not yield a good workout.

- Hai, Sensei.

- Great, now you will train with the sandbag.

Rito nodded and went.

The adult blond hair kept thinking:

- How strange ... He had to have had a very sleepless night for him to train that way. I never saw him having problems because of sleep. What could have happened?

Meanwhile at the home of Risa, the girls enjoyed themselves enough they sang karaoke a while ago.

- Hahaha that was fun. - Commented Mio

- If it was. We should do this more often. - Risa said.

- And next time we might call more people. The more the merrier. - Lala spoke. - Hey, Did I tell you my dream I had tonight?

- No you did not. - Answered Mio now playing a curious face. - And how was it?

- It started me on a high tower and I had been kidnapped by some bad guys when they were about to attack me a guy appeared and saved me from them. He pulled me out of the tower and then hung out on many adventures full of confusion.

- Huh ... And this guy may have been the Yuuki Rito? - Risa asked in a teasing tone.

- No! - Answered Lala with red cheeks. - To be honest I do not quite remember the guy's face. But forget about my dream. Now what are we gonna do?

- We could do this! - It was the last thing Risa said before throwing a pillow in the face of Lala so she started a pillow fight.

Lala remembered of take great care to not use her real strength because if she use, she could end up putting any of the girls in the hospital.

Later the two had returned home and were getting ready for dinner.

- Finally this day is ending. I can sleep and I'll be fine. - Rito thought as I sat waiting for the food.

Soon Mikan brought food and they ate. Lala and Mikan talked a lot: about the day, the food and other things. Rito was more on him, he was not eager to talk.

They finished, Rito put some food for Sakura, swapped the sand of her sandbox and it finally came time that Rito much expected, he wore a t-shirt, a short box and went to sleep.

He had a good night's sleep ... But no.

**What's happening to Rito and why Lala is so happy? And why everybody thinks that Lala and Rito have an affair? If you want to know the answers find out on the next chapters of TLR: AR.**

**Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm not gonna talk too much in this chapter because I don't wanna spoil what comes next. You can write on the review what do you think is gonna happen next and what's going on to Rito and Lala. Please review the story, tell me what you are thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Maybe if is a good idea I end up putting in the story. Oh and if there's any grammar mistake please leave a review so I will try to fix it. Write in the review if there is character that you wanna see or you don't wanna see. Let me know what you think.**

**I will be wanting for you on the next chapters. **


	13. Nightmare

_Disclaimer:the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are owned by_ _Saki Hasemi, and Kentaro Yabuki. Forgive me if I am forgetting someone who owns anyone of them and I didn't mention. Please support the Official release._

Chapter 13

'_An unpleasant__dream__that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind, typically__fear__or__horror__, but also__despair__,__anxiety__and great__sadness__ is called nightmare.'_

It looked like a deserted city where no living soul hovered and then suddenly a voice echoes for help:

- Please someone save me? Ritoooo!

- That voice ... - Said the boy. - It seems like...

- Help me! - The voice continued.

Rito rushes towards the voice until he stumbles upon this scene: his Mother was stuck in a car that was on fire.

- Ka-Chan?! - Yells the boy to see his mother. - I 'm coming I'll save you.

The mother, seeing her son running toward her, says:

- Quick Rito before...

But it was too late, the car exploded and Rito could not get in time. Suddenly a lot of people show up them point to the boy and say:

- My God, how you could let this happen?

- Why did you let your mother die?

- You did not love your mother?

And more and more comments like that and even worse. They seemed each time drew closer. So Rito falls to his own knee, puts his both hands on his head and says:

- Not again I cannot have failed again...

Rito then wakes up; he looks around and sees that he is in his room. He sits on the bed, put a hand on his head and says:

- Another nightmare ... Damn. Will I ever sleep well again?

He sits thinking the rest of the night; he has no desire to sleep anymore.

In the morning

Rito goes downstairs for breakfast or at least do something to take your thoughts off from the nightmares.

- Hello Mikan. – Said Rito.

- Ohaio ... It seems that you have not had a good night's sleep. – Told the sister as she saw the boy's face.

- Oh thank you for speaking the obvious. - Said the orange haired boy.

- No need to be rude. - Said the sister giving a pinch on the cheek.

- Ouch - Rito answered the pinch. - Sorry this lack of sleep is not making me any good.

- Lalalalalala. - Lala hummed happily as she descended the stairs. - Another super night's sleep.

- That's great. I am very happy that you sleep well and I do not ... - Said the sleepy with a tone of irony.

- Oh thank you. - Said the pink haired girl (who did not understand sarcasm) giving a hug in the boy's neck.

- Lala! - Rito shouted before trying to loosen the embrace.

Rito arose and went toward the door.

- Rito, wait! - Mikan spoke out to see his brother. - You didn't finish your...

'Blam' was the sound of the door closing.

- ... Breakfast...

- Hey, Rito wait for me! - Lala said before getting up and going after the boy.

She left the house and ran after the boy.

- Hey Rito! - Lala shouted as she approached the boy.

- What? - Asked the boy turning to alien Deviluke.

- Look, I know you're having trouble getting a good night's sleep so I created something that will help you. - Lala said.

No Thanks. - Rito said before turning around and keeps walking.

- Come on I'm sure it will work. - Spoke Lala trying to convince.

- Oh like if any of your inventions really work. - Rite said in angry tone.

- ... that hurt Rito ... Really hurt. - Lala spoke looking down sadly.

Rito realized the error in his words and he turned to her and said:

- Sorry Lala what I said is not true; your inventions are ... Unique. I'll try it tonight.

- Okay. - Spoke Lala still hurt by his words.

- I'm sorry if I acted like an idiot but these nightmares and these sleepless nights are killing me ... You could accompany me to the boxing gym? I think I will feel much better. - Said the boy boxer (In the last part of the speech he was a little red on the cheeks).

- How could I say no to you? - Lala already answering in her normal mood.

They went talking until they get in the gym. She spoke of her dream; there she met a person that had many things in common: he liked science, video game and even Magic Kyoko (for those who do not know it is favorite Lala here on earth). Rito said he was feeling very tired and the worst part is that he did not want to sleep because of the nightmares , Lala suggested that he was ill but he thought unlikely because he never heard a disease that hit just dreams.

On arrival, Rito went talk to Kazuhira and Lala had to wait outside because Boss' orders.

- This is bad... - Said Kazuhira for one of his student. - You have to use your hips to have more strength.

- Ohaio Hitoshi-Sensei. - Said Rito for your Sensei.

- Huh? Oh hello Rito-san. - Said Kazuhira turning and seeing his pupil orange hair. - I see that you have not had a good night's sleep ... You better not train, training like this will not be good for you.

- Ok then ... - Said the orange -haired boy with a sad voice before heading to the door.

- ... Hey wait Rito. - Said the young coach just before the boy get off. - If you don't mind can you stay after this workout to talk?

- Huh? Sure. - Answered Rito. - Just let me warn Lala who is out there waiting for me.

- No problem. - Commented the coach before turning back to the workout.

Rito went out of the gym and told Lala that he would stay to talk to the Sensei and that if she wanted she could go home. She then decided to go and said she would finish the final preparations of the invention which made Rito cold sweat.

Lala was coming home and talking to Peke:

- I have to do the last tests to work everything alright.

- Lala -Sama, you will really keep this up? I mean after what he said I think he does not deserve your help. - Commented Peke.

- Aaaaaaah Peke is not unfair. He is not feeling well, he would never say something like this if he was feeling well; after he sleeps, well it will all be back to normal. - Answered Lala.

- If you say so... - The little robot shaped brooch.

Lala suddenly bumped into someone that made she fall. That someone gave her hand to her and asked:

- Are you okay?

Lala did not answer she was looking for the guy who she had bumped into. He had silver hair and red eyes that made her feel within a sea.

- Miss, are you okay? - Asked the guy again.

- Huh? Yes I'm right! - Answered Lala half embarrassed.

Then she took his hand.

- Sorry I was not looking where I was walking. - Apologized Lala.

- It's okay. I also was not paying attention. - Said the man. - Anyway, what's your name pretty girl?

- Pretty? - Commented Lala kind of surprised by what he said. - My name is Lala. - And yours?

- My name is Mor. I hope this is not our last meeting. - Said the guy before leaving.

Lala stared at the silver-haired man leaving. Peke seeing that Lala was very still asked:

- Lala – Sama is okay?

- I do not know but I have the impression that I've seen him somewhere...

Later when the training on Saturday had finished, Kazuhira was talk Rite:

- So ... What is happening?

- I really do not know. - Answered the boy. - I'm not having a good night sleep, when I wake up I'm too exhausted and worse ... I'm having nightmares...

- They are so bad? The teacher asked the boy.

- ... Yes.

- I know that nightmares are bad Rito... - spoke Kazuhira placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. - But you have to remember that they are only dreams. And most important we cannot let them control us who controls the dreams are us.

Rite wondered what Sensei spoke and said:

Wow sensei… What you said was pretty cool but does not solve my problem you see... Even so thank you.

After that Rito was ' gently ' kick out of the gym by his Sensei. Our hapless protagonist returned home.

Later that day

- So how does it really work? - Asked Rito with a hat that looked like a bonnet full of bulbs on it.

- It's pretty simple: You try to sleep normally when you start having the nightmare go go dream-Kun will prevent that from happening. - Lala explained.

- It seems pretty simple. Well I'll try now. - Rito said before getting under the covers.

- Night, Rito. - Lala spoke to the boy.

Lala turned off the lights in the room, closed the door and started yawn.

- Working on the go go dream- kun left me pretty tired I think I'll sleep.

She went to her room to put the Peke recharge and went to bed.

Lala found herself in a room where there was a very colorful table, a teapot and a space ship. She also realized that she was wearing the white dress that she normally uses. She tries to talk to Peke but no one answers. Then it appeared a person.

- But... You are...

**Cliff-hanger**

**A cliff-hanger has appeared! What will happen to Lala? Will be that her invention finally work?**

**Find out on the next chapter of To Love-ru: another road.**


	14. Dreams

_Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are all owned by_ _Saki Hasemi, and Kentaro Yabuki. Forgive me if I am forgetting someone who owns anyone of them and I didn't mention. Please support the Official release._

_Chapter 14 _

'_Successions of__images__,__ideas__,__emotions__, and__sensations__that occur involuntarily in the__mind__during certain stages of__sleep is known as Dream'_

- Mor, is that you?

The guy comes close to her and says:

- Glad we could meet again...

- So you have been visiting my dreams. - Completed the alien tail. - Why?

Mor scratches his head, gets red cheeks and responds:

- The truth is ... I've always been a bit insecure to know you personally, just today had the courage to talk to you and show my identity. That's why I've asked Lala?

- A request? - Tell her confused. - And what would it be?

- I'm in love with you, Lala ... So ... Come with me to my planet. And be my bride. - Said guy giving a hand to Lala.

This left Lala completely surprise.

- I do not know what to say ... - She replied.

- Say yes. - Insisted the man. - We have a lot in common Lala and you saw that I can protect you. We gonna have a lot of fun in my planet. And you gonna love my spaceship. Is that one that you seeing right there.

- ... I don't know ... I need some time and I need to talk to the Rito. - Said our confused heroine still shocked by the confession.

- Take whatever time you need Lala but ... I do not really trust this guy. - The passionate commented.

- Huh? Why? - She asked.

Mor began to look up and gazed around about 5 minutes. Then he spoke:

- I would not trust him so much. I saw what he said earlier today.

- But we cannot simple judge him by what he just did in this morning. - Countered Lala. - He has not been himself because of lack of sleep.

- No Lala ... - Spoke the black haired guy. - He is showing his true nature.

- How so? - She asked.

- I'll show you. -Mor said.

He then snapped his fingers and a door appeared.

- Come! - Moor said grabbing the doorknob. - Let's go to his dream.

She agreed to go and went into Rito's dream.

The dream was totally bleak, dead plants had, had an air of sadness and seemed a city in ruin. There wasn't single happy thing. Lala was shocked. She didn't understand what meant. They walked a little through the city and then they saw something. In the middle of the city was a person with both hands on his face. The two came close to the person and realized it was the boy with orange hair. Lala realized that he was a somewhat upset.

- Rito, is everything okay? - Lala spoke trying to getting close to him with her hand.

- Go away! Get out of here! - He said in an angry tone slapping the hand of Lala.

- Rito, it's me, Lala. – She said scared because of his the reaction.

- Go away, I do not like you!

- Rito... - Lala spoke with tears on her eyes.

- Let's go Lala. - Spoke Mor placing his hand on the shoulder of Lala.

They then returned to the dream of Lala who was still in shock at what Rito said.

- I told you... - Mor spoke in a tone of consolation for Lala who was her back to him. - He does not care about you, he does not like you ... It is like to many people on this planet. You try to be friends to them but the only thing they give you back is pain. But it does not have to be this way. Come to my planet we will be happy there you will never be sad again.

Lala has not responded nor turned to him. She kept looking forward thinking. After about two minutes of reflection she made the decision, she turned and said:

**What is the answer of Lala? Has Rito showed his true face? And who the hell is Mor? Found out in the next the next chapter of this fanfic.**

**Note: Yeah I know I am horrible person. But I just love a cliffhanger I'm so sorry that the chapter is short. Is there anybody who wanna guess what will happen? I'm looking forward to see in the review yours guesses. Please **tell me what you are thinking about the story so far. If you have any ideas I would be glad read. Maybe if is a good idea I end up putting in the story. Oh and if there's any grammar mistake please leave a review so I will try to fix it. Write in the review what are you thinking about the characters that I'm creating.

Until the next time!


	15. Awaken

_Disclaimer: I don't own To love ru nor To love ru darkness… Sadly._

Chapter 15

'_A daily recurring__brain__state and__state of consciousness__in which an individual is__conscious__and engages in coherent cognitive and behavior responses to the external world such as__communication__,__ambulation__, eating, and sex this the meaning of wakeful. Being awake is the opposite of the state of being__asleep__in which most external inputs to the brain are excluded from neural processing.'_

After about two minutes of reflection she made the decision, she turned and said:

- What have you done to him?

Mor had not understood anything asked:

- Huh?

- I know him, Mor. He is not like that and something was wrong with his eyes I could see. And most importantly, I realized that besides the ability to enter the dreams you can control them!

- !

Lala now with a serious face continued to speak:

- I realized that this space ship I had ever seen but you already know and most importantly the door. It did not exist until you snap your fingers! This means that you can make things appear just a dream...

- You got me... Lala - Said the crestfallen young silver-haired. - No wonder you are considered one of the smartest minds in the space.

- Tell me what have you done to him? - Lala said in an angry tone.

Now let's stop for a moment to go back in time to know what Rito had dreamed and how he is.

It didn't take too long to Rito to fall asleep. He then sees a field full of sunflowers, one beautiful sky and nothing bad happening.

- Well, it seems a good dream for me.

He starts walking down the field. After a while, he sees a girl with a dress all white about 10 feet from him. He approaches her and asks :

- Hello? Who are you?

The girl remains motionless and answers:

- Who am I?

She turns and leaves the Rito astonished. There was a black smudge in place of the left eye and the other in place of the right eye.

- You killed me! - She screams for him.

Then everything starts to get dark, killing the plants, turning the shiny sky in a black dark sky and the girl... starts to cry ... Crying blood.

Suddenly a hand involves much of the body of Rito leaving only his head free.

- You're the culprit...

- Sorry, but this is the end...

The hand then throws the poor kid away. He screams desperate while in the air seeing nothing but darkness.

He then arrives at the ground and looks around, but all he sees is darkness. Then a deep and evil and begins to speak:

- You do not see Rito? Lala only causes problems, why don't you make her go back to Deviluke?

- No - replied the boy. - I made a promise I won't broke it.

- Well well... – Said the voice spoke in a mocking tone . - A man of word... Even her inventions don't work.

- It is true. - Agreed Rito. - But despite that she only creates inventions to try to help people.

Seeing that will not be able to change Rito's view he starts tormenting him again. After a time of torture the boy puts both hands on the face. Soon after he yells:

- Go away! Get out of here!

- Why, Rito? You do not like me? - Question the voice in a mocking tone.

- Go away, I do not like you!

The voice stops talking and torturing him for awhile and Rito takes off his hands of his the face, everything was still dark around him. The voice begins to laugh evil and then says:

- It's done. Now I gonna blow your mind so that you will be so disabled that they won't have any other choice unless take off your position as guardian, that way you will not have to agree with Lala's fiancé.

- Wait, what did you say? - Said Rito realizing what the voice said.

Then the hand reappears, grabs Rito again and begins to squeeze him.

- Say goodbye, Rito.

While Rito was being squoze he noticed a strange thing: this dream seemed that someone was behind and that someone was somehow interested in Lala, it was totally different from the other dreams , but still ... That voice resembled very much that of the previous night .

- That voice ... He said he would destroy me so he can be with Lala... He should be a candidate who wants to marry her. I Do not have time to think about how he knows guardian that I am her guardian. - Rito thought. - I need to get out of here ... Who rules my dreams is me.

Rito began pushing to loosen the grip.

- I've said go away. - Shouted Rite voice .

After that, he is able, using all his strength, get rid of the grip. Soon after he got rid of the grip, all the darkness surrounding him disappears. Rito falls to his knees panting. He decided to look around and see a city in ruins. He could not understand what that meant but he knew one thing: he had to warn Lala that candidate. He goes out walking around the city while thinking of a way to wake up, suddenly he notices a door and decides to investigate.

We go back to Lala:

- Tell me what have you done to him? - Said Lala in a very angry tone.

Mor starts laugh then he says:

- It seems that I got caught ... So maybe I should tell my real name, I am Morpheus prince of the kingdom of dreams ... Don't bother have I done to him... If I cannot have you NOBODY CAN .

Morpheus starts getting huge. He stops growing when he is 20 meters. Morpheus tries to smash Lala with his foot, but he can dodge. She tries to fly away but it does not work.

- I forgot that I was not with Peke. And now what do I do? - Lala question for yourself.

- Just die! - Morpheus said before grabbing Lala, who was careless, with his hand.

The alien girl tries to escape but in vain. Mor starts laughing and says:

- Hahahahaha there is no escape for you Lala, you are in my domain.

The door then opens and it appears a boy with orange hair.

- What the? - Says the boy as he sees a giant man holding Lala. - What is happening here?

- Rito? Rito! It is you! And it seems you're back to normal. - Said Lala when she saw the boy.

- But how is this possible? – Thought the villain as he saw the boy. - No matter, I'll end up with you after I'm done with her.

- Wait where are we? We're still in my dream? - Rito asked confused.

- No, we are in mine... - Lala said with difficulty while continuing to be tight.

- Lala, listen to me – the boy with orange hair yelled. - You have to defeat him.

- That's impossible! - Said the Giant. - You are in my domain.

- No, we're not. We are on Lala's dream, is her domain, the only person in charge here is the very Lala. - Said the boy with conviction. – Come on Lala you can do it. I believe in you.

- Rito... - Lala thought. - He trusts me that I can defeat him ... The only thing I can do is show him that ... He can trust me.

Lala then starts pushing and gradually the hand starts to open.

- What? - Morpheus spoke surprised.

- Take your hand off me. – Said Lala a little before she gets enough space to escape the grip.

Lala falls to the ground; Morpheus is amazed that she actually managed to escape. This had never happened before.

- How is this possible? I am guy who can invade the dreams and manipulate them... How these two managed to do this? Do they really can do this? Those who believe in yourself can control your own dream? No this is silly. I have to end this.

He decides to end this quickly before the situation goes out of control even further.

- I got tired of it I'll destroy you now. - Mor said as he throws a punch at Lala. But Lala manages to deflect. Morpheus then tries to step her, crushes her with his fists but she manages to escape from it all.

- Damn girl! Stay still! - Morpheus yelled as he throw a punch towards Lala.

Lala jumps avoiding the hit and falls on top of the hand of the villain. Then she starts running through the arm until she gets get close to the his head. She jumps toward his the cheek and launches a sequence of punches that Morpheus had no chance to defend himself. In the end there were so many punches he broke down and ended up falling. Lala fell over his nose and says:

- You know, Mor? We could have been great friends but if you think that just because we have similar tastes and you'll be able to protect me I would I love you ... You're wrong!

- Damn ... Was defeated by these pests ... This is humiliating. - Morpheus spoke before becoming unconscious and starts to disappear.

- You did it, Lala. - Shouted Rito.

- No Rito... - Lala said turning to the boy with orange hair. - We did it.

Suddenly the place where they were starts to shake and finally the two teenagers saw that his hands were disappearing.

- Well looks like we're awakening... - Concluded the boy.

- It seems like that... Well… see you soon. - Said the girl before giving a smile to the boy .

- Yeah see you soon. - Rito thought.

Rito opened his eyes, sat up in his bed and saw the invention of Lala destroyed on the ground, then realized and cried:

- We did it! We beat him! We...

He stopped talking when he saw that Lala was beside him sleeping in his bed... Naked.

- Aaaaaaaaa Lala what you're doing here! - Shouted the boy before falling out of bed.

Lala then woke up and realized she was not in her room.

- Huh? This does not look like my room...

- Of course not. - Shouted the boy with a hand covering his eyes . - You're in my room. Why were you sleeping in my bed.

Then someone opens the door of Rito's room and says:

- Rito what noise is this? What are you...?

She then looks at the scene and comes to a conclusion:

- Sorry for interrupting you I 'm not going to bother you anymore... But now I understand why you're so tired lately, Rito.

Mikan closes the door and leaves the two alone.

- Wait! This is not what it seems! It's all a misunderstanding. - Our poor character tried to explain the embarrassing situation that he was, very unsure how he ended up in that situation.

- Yeeeeeey, Rito, we did. - Said the alien as he jumped towards Rito and hugging him.

- Aaaaaaa, Lala already told you not to embrace me especially you being like ... that. - Said Rito in complete panic because of the situation he was and to get things worse his face redder than a chili. She pretended not to hear and continued hugging him.

- Is it too much to ask for my life back to normal? - Thought the unfortunate boy while still being grabbed by the alien happy.

**Note: Well folks I hope you have enjoyed this arc that I created. I wanted to create a candidate who tried to get Lala but it was a bit more serious.**

**Well, explanations:**

**Q: Why Lala was in bed with the Rito?**

**To Lala be able to visit the Rito's dream she had to be near him so Morpheus carried her to his bed.**

**Q: Why does not he just said before that he was called Morpheus?**

**Because he used his real name Lala could discover that he can manipulate dreams.**

**Q: What is your explanation for the fact that Morpheus appears in your story and not in the original story?**

**It's simple: In the original story when Morpheus discovered that Lala had already fallen in love with someone and she was engaged, he lost interest in her and moved on. In this case she is not engaged to anyone.**

**If you have additional questions send the in the review section I will answer it.**

**I'm sorry I could not put a chapter before I had to get a surgery and they just let me out yesterday. Sorry for the delay. And do not forget to review the story saying what you thought of the arc. Should I put more original suitors? Or should just stay with those who appeared in the manga and anime? Tell me your opinion is important for me to know how I should drive the story.**

**Until the next time with more TLR:AR.**


	16. I just fell Lonely

_Disclaimer: the following is non-profit fan-fiction. To Love-ru Motto love-ru and to love-ru darkness are all owned by_ _Saki Hasemi, and Kentaro Yabuki. Forgive me if I am forgetting someone who owns anyone of them and I didn't mention. Please support the Official release._

Chapter 16

_'Memories… those tiny things that we remember in our head. They can be good they can be bad but they make us remember who we are.'_

Mikan was admiring a photo that was on the shelf. It was a picture of when she and Rito were small on a snowy day. Things were much simpler back then...

She hears the sound of stairs and steps.

- Have you talked to Zastin about Morpheus? - Asked the boy.

- Yes, Zastin's subordinates are already after him. When they arrest him he will send a message notifying us. - Lala said.

- Good. - He said relieved.

The two that came down from the stairs, go to the living room and greet the small chef.

- Hi Mikan. - Said her brother. - I'm sorry for what happened in the morning. It was all a misunderstanding.

- Don't worry. - Answered Mikan coldly. – The breakfast is ready. If you need anything I'll be up there.

The youngest girl then left the room. Lala was confused and asked:

- Did something happen to her?

- I wish to know... - Answered the boy. – I hope she is not mad because she found us in the same bed…

- Oh about that… - Said Lala. – Can I sleep more often in your bed?

Rito looked with panic expression and said:

- What?

- Hehehe Just kidding… - Said the alien girl in a humor tone. – Now let's eat Mikan's food. I'm starving.

The two decided to have breakfast. They talked about the episode that happened last night:

- Glad that everything turned out well. – Said Rito relieved.

- Don't mention. Maybe now you'll finally sleep well. – Said Lala while ate her rice.

- Yeah...

Lala then stop eating the delicious food made by Mikan, look serious to Rito and says:

- I'm sorry Rito... It's my fault you have had these problems. Forgive me.

Rite stopped eating as well and said:

- Lala ... It's not your fault that you have strange candidates... It is not your fault that you are princess and had to meet with this kind of people ... Now I understand better why you wanted to escape and so I understand you I little more. But I made a promise with you I intend to keep it.

These words took the weight of her conscience and made her heart beat a little faster if there wasn't a table in front of her, she would have jumped toward him and given a hug.

- You're a good person, Rito. - She thought smiling. - I was right in choosing you as a guardian.

- Well, we better eat it soon before it gets cold. - Says the boy before eating again.

They continued eating and talking. Later when they had eaten and taken away the table, Rito climbed stairs wondering what he would do in the rest of the day:

- I'll see Mikan first ... See if everything is all right and then sleep like there is no tomorrow.

Rito opens the sister's door and asks:

- Hey Mikan's is everything all right with you?

He then realizes that his sister was changing her clothes and it was exactly when she was putting her pants. She begins to throwing a lot of stuff on him, which ends sending him out of the room, and shouted:

- You do not know knock before? You're the worst!

She then closes the door in his face.

The unfortunate boy keeps waiting on the outside of the room. After a while the door opens, he realizes that Mikan is with clothing that she normally goes out and asks:

- Where are you going?

- Nowhere ... - Responds younger sister. - I'm off to move my legs a bit.

She walks out through Lala saying nothing. Lala comes close to Rito and asks:

- Is something wrong with Mikan?

- I do not know ... - Answer the lost boy. - But she doesn't seem happy at all.

- Maybe she's trying not to get infected with Rito-domo's behavior. - Commented Peke.

- ... What do you mean by that? - Asked Rito in a serious tone.

- Well, jokes aside, Isn't Mikan-san just a little lonely? – Said Peke changing the subject.

- Lonely? – He asked confused.

- That's right. You did not talk to her lately, right?

Rito thinks a bit and says:

- Actually since I started having the nightmares I have not talked to her a lot ... In addition, she must be feeling upset with my behavior of the past few days ... I was not a good brother in the last three days.

- If you wish, Rito, I'll talk to her. You should still be tired from all that happened. - Lala suggested.

- No, it's all right Lala, sleep can wait. It's more important for me to fix my relationship with my sister. - Rito spoke before leaving behind his sister.

Meanwhile Mikan walked through the city, she saw a lot of people walking with his brother or sister (which did not improve her mood) and thought:

- Why am I so mad?

She then notice a pet from a store: it was an animal chubby cheeked, with a horn in the face and all yellow and comments:

- Still here after all these years. I wanted so much when I was younger.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Mikan and Rito were passing in front of the store when Mikan note the store mascot, points to it and say:_

_- Hey Onii-chan! This thing has a weird face, but it's cute._

_Rite looks at him and says:_

_- This thing?_

_- Yes - said the little girl happily._

_- Do you want it? - He asked innocently._

_- Huh? No, no, it's okay._

_- Wait here a second. - I told him no heed as the sister said._

_The boy entered the shop and asked the shop owner:_

_- Excuse me? Could I have the pharmacy mascot at the front?_

_- Well, It's not for sale, kid... - Said the owner._

_- And sell? I give all my money in my pocket, sir, please? - Insisted the boy._

_Still the owner did not answer the calls of the boy and did not sell. Mikan saw everything and was impressed at the insistence of his brother._

_Rito came closer to her imouto-chan and said:_

_- The owner said he is not for sale so we cannot have it._

_She crosses her arms and said:_

_- I understand that much. That was very embarrassing._

_Rito lowers his head and Mikan then smiles._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She thought, after reflecting on Flashback:

- Rito tried very hard to convince the owner to sell it, didn't he?

She then hears a scream:

- Hey Mikan!

- Rito? - She spoke to notice that it was her brother. - What is wrong?

- Nothing. - And the brother. - I just thought you might enjoy the company of your brother?

- Is he trying to comfort me? - Mikan thought

- I really think it would be more fun with a company. - She replied awkwardly.

They walked through the city, Rito told about what had happened at night, about Morpheus, the problems he caused and plan how to steal Lala's heart.

- Then he tried to win Lala by pretending they had similar tastes? - Asked Mikan.

- Well that's what I understood. - Responded Rito.

She smiles and says:

- Well, if he wanted Lala fell for him, he should have followed the example of someone.

- What do you mean? - Asked the boy blankly.

She giggles a little and thinks:

- He's still the same clueless boy as ever.

They continued walking enjoying the morning, talked a lot variant stuff, took ice cream and among other things. Later they passed in front of a playground and Mikan suggested that they give a stop there, Rito accepted.

Mikan was in the balance when she said:

- It's been a long time since talked that much.

- Yes, it has been. - Says the Onii-chan. - We should do this more often.

- Hey Rito you do not know the truth about us, do you? - She says in a tone more serious.

- The truth about us? - Question the boy intrigued. - What are you talking about?

- What ... we are not related by blood. – She said a little blush.

- What did you say? – He said in panic. – Th-That's… W-What do you mean?

- It means... we can get married. You do not want to marry me? – She said kinda embarrassed.

Rito panics with what Mikan just said that he has no words to say right now, he does not know how to act in such a situation... then he begins to hear a laugh.

- Just kidding. Hahahahaha gotcha. – Mikan said in a happy tone. - This payback for yesterday when you left the house in the middle of breakfast while I was still talking to you. Do you really think it was serious?

Rito smiles then and says:

- Damn ... Well I guess I deserved that.

She notices the boy smiling and said:

- Well, It worth the joke, at least you smiled... It's been a long time since I saw you smiling.

He then makes a serious look to the side and says:

- ... Mikan ... You think I've changed?

- Of course not, you're still a person who is only good in small things. - Spoke Mikan trying tease her brother.

- I'm serious, Mikan. Some school girls commented that I was weird and Peke said I have a strange behavior ... I do not remember that I was like this before...

- Well... I think so ... You changed somehow, seems lonelier, sadder and it looks like there's a hole in you that was formed after ... You know. - Mikan spoke in a sad tone.

- Yeah, I know...

- But anyway, it does not matter. - She says in a loud tone. - You still have a good heart, humble and most importantly no matter what happens you still be my dear clumsy brother.

- Mikan... - He says surprised by what she just said.

She then changes the topic quickly:

- Hey do you remember when we were little, that snowy day when we made a snowman?

- I remember, the one that turned out to be pretty ugly. - He said remembering the occasion. - It ended up being a complete failure.

- Showed your incapacity to art. - Mikan spoke trying to torment him. - But it was fun.

- It was. - Agreed the boy. - We had a snowball fight after that.

- Yeah, that's right.

They start to remember that day. They started a snowball fight Mikan was hitting much more times than him. But one snowball hit right on Mikan's face and she fall to her knees, Rito gets worried and runs to her. He tried to apologies but Mikan yells at him, takes a few steps behind and throw a snowball at his face. Then the snowball fight starts again.

- Saying that, now that I think about it, you were really angry. – Told Rito after remembering the past.

- It's because you were bullying me, you know… - Said Mikan looking to her onii-chan. – It's fun to recall the memories about the snowman and the snowball fight, isn't it?

- It is.

Suddenly starts snowing, they do not understand what is happening after all was not the snow season.

- But how? - Said Rito looking up. - We're not even in the season that snows.

Mikan looks to the right and see a tail, very familiar, behind the bush. She's a smile and thinks:

- Thanks Rito and Lala. For trying to cheer me up.

Meanwhile behind the thicket was some alien with his faithful robot looking up.

- Lala - Sama why we hided all day while watching them? - Asked Peke.

- Because I think better is to let the siblings resolve their problems by their own. - Responds Lala.

- It's great to have siblings, Huh? - Asked Lala.

- Yes - Answered Peke.

- It is at these times that I want to go and see Nana and Momo now. - Says the girl with a long pink hair. - How are they?

* * *

**Note: This ends the first part of my story. I hope you enjoyed. I probably won't be able to update in the next few weeks because I'm gonna start write the second part now. I want to thank all those who have been reading and those who had reviewed. Please tell me what you thought the first part your review is very important for me so I can know how to drive this story.**

**I'm also thinking in start a new story of To Love-ru a have the basic idea but I need some time to develop… well I think this it until the next time with more To Love-Ru: Another Road. **


End file.
